Aptitude Test/Piper Hollande
Name: Piper Hollande Gender: Female Parents Faction: Pristine Desired Faction: Fervor Least Desired Faction: Pristine Current Age: 21 Appearance: Piper has an angel-like look, which is all too different from her actual personality. Even though she's the Supreme Leader, and doesn't quite need to use her looks to her advantage, she's not afraid to use them. With her hazel eyes, and devilish smirk, she knows she can drive you crazy. Just wait, and you'll see. Personality: "My personality isn't something I can put into words. I suppose, in short terms, you could say I'm... intoxicating. Fits me well, doesn't it?" Piper is a girl who doesn't quite like being tied down although she wouldn't mind it as much if it's with Rosaline. Always up for some fun, it doesn't take much convincing for her to join you in some stupid and reckless plan. There's always an air of confidence surrounding Piper, showing she's not afraid to prove herself as a real leader of Fervor. History: "I was born as Piper Brooklynn Hollande to m/n and f/n Hollande. We were a Pristine family - one of the purest, according to the leaders. If only they knew what happened within the walls of my childhood home..." "As a child, I always tried picking fights with my twin, Diana Hollande. My parents preferred her, and they didn't bother hiding it. She was the perfect twin, and I was the devil child. It's not like I minded the title, though. That was what I was, and I knew it would cause problems in the future. At least I had Rosaline Vaucan, hm?" "Diana and I were five when we started going to school. She immediately began getting good grades, being obedient, and thus she became the teachers' pet. I, on the other hand, didn't get quite as good grades, was always picking fights and causing discord, thus me being in detention more often than not as I grew up. The teachers hated me, but the student body just loved me. As anyone would have expected, I rose through the annoying levels of student popularity until I was one of the main bitches. As I entered highschool, the final scholar stage, things changed." "Most of my friends had hit puberty, just like me, and they all looked hot as hell. That's when I realized I wasn't as straight as I thought. When I voiced my thoughts to Rosa, things just... went on from there. We weren't quite dating, but we definitely had something more than friends going on. She began coming over to my place more often, specifically when my parents weren't home so they wouldn't think any differently. It was to no avail, though, as my twin was in the room next door and always voiced what would happen to our parents." "Their dislike for me grew even more, and at some point then, I realized there was just no way I'd stay in Pristine. It wasn't me. So basically, I took my aptitude test and was shocked by the fact that Fervor popped up. Not thinking it twice, I made the change to Fervor on our sorting ceremony, while Diana remained in Pristine. I remember clearly the look of sheer happiness and relief on my parent's faces as I chose Fervor, and the look of proudness when my sister joined Pristine. I was finally fucking free." "I wasn't so surprised when Rosaline joined Fervor, though, as I'd kind of figured she'd join with me during one of those late night conversations we had all the time. Just to throw in salt onto the wound that didn't even bother anyone, I had dragged Rosaline in for a kiss that didn't last as long, but definitely had passion. Later that day, initiation began." "I ended up first place once initiation was over, Rosaline ending just a spot below me in second place. That same week, Fervor's ex-supreme leader had stepped down, and one of the old second in commands had taken the spot. With one second-in-command spot vacant, I was offered the position, which I gladly took. It's unknown what happened, but the following year, one leader ended up dead, and the other stepping down. Having already been a leader, I took the position of Supreme Leader, with Rosaline sticking as my second-in-command with two other people that had been in our initiation." Weapons: She carries a pocketknife with her at all times, and nothing else, seeing as she's got people watching her back. ''Comments'' }} Category:JayeMalik' Category:Conclusive - Adults